


Undercover

by Chenanigans



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, it includes fan characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenanigans/pseuds/Chenanigans
Summary: After the events of the story mode campaign, DJ Octavio sends his only son to spy on the agents. Little did Jr know what would await him when he arrives in Inkopolis and upon meeting agents 3, 4, 5, Charlotte, Teuta, and Erink respectively.





	1. Mission Directive

It was nightfall in Inkopolis. Every kid, squid, jellyfish, and whatever else sea creature was fast asleep. All were resting except for one of course: DJ Octavio. He was patiently waiting for someone to arrive. A few minutes passed and someone super-jumped, landing directly in front of the snow globe. Cap'n Cuttlefish stirred, but ended up just rolling over, still fast asleep. The kid pushed his red tentacle hair out of his eyes. His skin was a pale peach and his eyes were a piercing green. He was wearing a black sleeveless wetsuit. There was a metal plate across his chest and back. His boots and gloves were also black. He was obviously an Octoling.

"It took ya long enough. What's the deal, yo?" DJ Octavio whispered, in an irritated tone. The kid rolled his eyes and replied.

"My apologies. I had to keep the Octarians in line. I'm here now, so give me my mission." DJ Octavio sighed  
.  
"Well whatever. Here's the deal. I need you to go to Inkopolis to do some recon work." The kid looks up somewhat surprised. He pushes his "hair” out of his face again and replies.  
"You want ME to go to Inkopolis? An Octarian who steps foot in there is basically fish filets! What's preventing you from going?"

"Cuttlefish set up tighter security.” He points to a bell hanging above the snow globe. The kid rolls his eyes once again and sighs. "Anyways. That's why YOU will become an Inkling. Did you receive that package I sent for you?"

"Yes."

"That box contains all the stuff you'll need to pull this off. It has photos of the agents, wigs, inkling ear replicas, contacts, and Inkling eye masks. You'll need to get the rest of the Inkling getup yourself, though."

"I understand. I'll do my best, father.” Octavio sighed.

“You really need to loosen up, yo.” The kid remains silent and stares with a deadpan serious expression. "I put some money in your bank account, so you can stay at a motel or whatever while incognito. I'm counting in you, Octavio Jr. For real, yo. This time we Octarians will win."

The kid nods and heads to the kettle leading to Inkopolis. He transforms into an octopus and phases through the grate in the top. His mission begins.

\--

He reaches Inkopolis and before he exits the grate he peeks out a little. The store owners had just closed up shop and were headed home now.  
"Hoo! Great day for business as always, am I right?!" said Crusty Sean happily.  "All my kicks were flying off the shelves!"

"Congratulating you, Crusty Sean! Jelonzo was also having the body clothes doing the flying off of the shelves!" peeped Jelonzo.

"Business was quite good on my end as well. The Luna Blaster was quite popular with the kids! Annie, how did it go for you?" Sheldon asked, adjusting his glasses.

"O-oh.  It was fine, I guess... We made a lot of sales..." she replied, pushing hair out of her face.

"WE GOT TONS OF LOOT!” Moe, her little clown fish, chimed in.

“Well, I’ma get going.  See y'all later.” Crusty Sean said waving bye.

"I'll be seeing you on the next day! Jelonzo says goodbye to you all!" Jelonzo also waves and goes off on his way.

"We should get going too. Would you like a drive home, Annie?” Sheldon asked.  
“O-oh...  OK...  Sure...” Annie replied shyly.

“LET’S GET GOING!” Moe chimed in.

The four store keepers were finally on their way and Octavio Jr climbed out of the grate. He looked around Inkopolis. It was quiet as no one was there and most of the lights were off as well. The Great Zapfish was coiled around the tower sleeping. He looked up at the sky and the moon glimmered through the clouds. It was the first time he had been to the surface in a long time.  He sighed and turned his attention back to the stores.  He walked out over to Booyah Base and began picking the lock of Ammo Knights' entrance door. He picked it successfully and made his way in.

He began checking out the weapons and seeing what suited him.   He decided to take the Splash-o-Matic and the Aerospray MG. He exits the store and locks the door behind him. He then makes his way over to Cooler Heads. He does the same and tries out different headgear. He ends up taking a few different headgear and accessories. He repeats this process until he has enough clothes to last him a while. He put some of the clothes on and the disguise his dad sent him and he was ready to go.

He returns to Octo Valley.

"How do I look?" Jr asked.  DJ Octavio jumped upon seeing him, but relaxed when he realized it was his son.

"You look fresh, yo.” Jr doesn't reply. “You’re ready to start your mission. Good luck. "  
“Thank you, father." And with that he returns to Inkopolis and makes his way to a motel. He goes up to the counter.

“I’d like a room." Jr said.  The motel owner looks up from his book and grins at him.  He leans on the counter and replied.

"Aren't you a little young to be checking into a motel yourself?"

"Don't patronize me." Jr retorts. The owner backs off and hands him the keys.  Jr paid the fee and headed to his room. It was a bit old and musty, but beggars can't be choosers. He put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He cuddled up to his stuffed octopus. Tomorrow he'd be making his way to school and he sure wasn’t excited for that.  No kid in their right mind would be excited for that.  



	2. First Day of School

Octavio Jr was up early getting ready for school. He would be going to the same school as the agents. He was feeling a bit nervous, but kept his usual mask of seriousness. He made sure his disguise was put together perfectly and finally made his way to the train. The ride was short and he would just have to walk a piece to the school. He could feel the anxiety lingering in his gut. All kinds of Inklings were already hanging out at the school grounds. He took a deep breath and walked into the midst of students.

\--

Elsewhere, at Inkopolis Plaza, there was a huge hubbub at Booyah Base. There were inklings yelling and complaining about the stores being closed and they were wondering why. The shopkeepers were out back and all discussing what to do.

“I don’t know how we could have possibly lost so much merchandise! I remember locking up last night too!” Sheldon cried.

“Me too… How could this happen…?” Annie whimpered.

“Jelonzo made sure the body clothes were in the security!” Jelonzo added.

“I know I locked up for sure, yo. Either way, we’ve gotta get these squiddos to chill out. Anyone up for it?” Crusty Sean asked. Annie looked down nervously. Sheldon was cleaning his glasses. Jelonzo waved his tentacle.

“Jelonzo will do the taming of the squid children!” he peeped happily.

“Alright, man. Just be careful.” Crusty Sean said, patting the jellyfish on the back. Jelonzo headed out in front and all the Inklings were still making a ruckus.

“Excuse me, squid children! Jelonzo is needing your attention!” he called. They all settled down and listened. “Jelonzo and the other keepers of stores have been experiencing a robbery. Merchandise is missing as of the now. We hope you are understanding and that you will be waiting for stores reopening later today!” The squid kids all settled down upon hearing this, murmuring amongst themselves. Eventually the crowd dispersed and the store owners came out front to meet Jelonzo.

“You the man, Jelonzo! I knew you had it in you!” Crusty Sean exclaimed. Jelonzo blushed bashfully.

“It was not being a problem, Crusty Sean. Time to be getting back to the working now?” Jelonzo asked.

“Right. Let’s try to make do with what we have right now.” They all headed into their stores and began work.

From the crowd, the three agents were making their way to school. One was a girl whose tentacle hair and eyes were pink and her skin was dark brown. Her uniform was tidy and put on properly to fit the dress code. The other Inkling girl, who was running and jumping around excitedly, had yellow tentacles and eyes. Her skin was a slightly lighter brown than the pink Inkling. Her uniform coat was tied around her waist and the dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her tie was also really slack. She was definitely defying dress code, but didn't seem to care. Lastly there was an Inkling boy with orange tentacles and peach skin. His coat and dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His dress shirt was also not tucked in. His tie was slack and he wasn't even wearing the proper footwear; he was wearing wooden sandals. He had zero regards for the dress code, but he was also having a good time like the yellow haired one.

"You two are gonna get sent to the office when we’re in class, you know..." the pink girl said.

“Dress code is so not fresh, Charlotte! And who cares! We get sent down just like any other day, eh Erink?" the yellow one said while still dancing wildly.

"Heck yeah, Teuta! If we're gonna wear uniform, we may as well do it in style!" he chimed in, also dancing wildly with Teuta. They arrived at the school and Octavio Jr was wandering aimlessly through the halls. He looks down at the photos of the agents. He was really at loss for where to go, so he stood in a corner out of the way. Charlotte notices him standing alone.

"Hey, looks like we have a new student. We should go over and talk to him." she said.

"I dunno. The kid looks pretty shady..." Erink said while narrowing his eyes. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's go." She begins walking over to Jr and the two follow. Jr sees that he's being approached so he puts the photos away. It was the agents. He tensed up a little. Erink noticed that and was getting a tad suspicious.

"Hi, are you new here?" Charlotte asked. Jr nodded. "I'm Charlotte. And this is my sister Teuta-"

"Hiya new kid!" Teuta interrupted.

"And this is our close friend, Erink." Erink did the 'sup nod." What's your name?"

"Oct- um. Inktavio Jr." Jr replied. Erink was suspicious of how he corrected himself. Charlotte was suspicious too, but ignored it for the most part.

"Inktavio sounds foreign." Erink commented.

"I recently moved here from Calamari County." Jr replied.

"Who are you staying with?" he probed further. Teuta nudged him.

"I should be staying with my father, but he's working abroad right now. I'm staying at a motel right now until he and the moving trucks arrive" Erink nods slowly and Teuta rolls her eyes at his probing.

"Anyway, it's getting near class time. Are you registered, Inktavio?" Charlotte asked. He shook his head. Teuta grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the main office.

"You've gotta register dude! Or else you're coming here for nothing. You'll stick with us and we'll show you the ropes of school living, OK?" He nods. They get to the office and he gets registered. Once that was done, they made their way to class. Their schedules were the same and the four of them would be sharing the same classes.

First class was history. Jr was quite knowledgeable about the subject of Octarians and their machinery, as well as the Great Turf War. Students were wowed as well as the teacher. Erink narrowed his eyes. Charlotte was also a tad suspicious, but more intrigued.

"Not only is he suspicious, but a show-off too..." he grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Erink and Teuta!" the teacher called. The two jumped. "You two are out of uniform. Again. To the office." The two sigh and comply without argument. After history, they had a bit of a break. Charlotte and Jr headed outside. Teuta and Erink were there waiting.

"Did you two even go to the office?" Charlotte asked sternly. The two just laughed and she shook her head. "You two need to stop mucking around all the time." Once they finally calmed down, Erink continued his probing.

"What made you and your dad decide to move to Inkopolis?" Erin asked.

"My father had a job opportunity here and he wanted me to be closer to where he worked." Jr replied.

"Where does he work?" Erink he continued. Teuta nudged him.

"Knock it off, dude! Inktavio, don't worry about him. We're glad to have you here! Let's go play now." Teuta said tugging on her sister's arm. The four go off and play. They were throwing a ball back and forth and chatting some more.

"So, what do you guys usually do in Inkopolis for fun?" Jr asked.

"Oh the usual: turf wars, splat zones, and hanging out at Booyah Base." Teuta replied. "Do they have that kinda stuff in Calamari?"

"No... I've never participated in any of those things. We don't have those things in Oc-Calamari. I don't even know what those are." he replied. Erink gasped loudly and held his chest as if Jr committed the worst crime.

"N-no turf wars?" Erink asked. Jr shook his head. "No splat zones or Booyah base?!" He shakes his head once again. "Tell me you at least have Splatfests over there."

"What's a Splatfest?"

"I... I need to sit down..." Erink slumped against a tree and slid down onto his bum. His friends stared at him. Once he calmed down, he jumped onto his feet. "We need to educate you on being the funnest and freshest squid around! Like us!" He put his arms around Jr and the twins.

"On the weekend of course. We might get homework during the week." Charlotte pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Teuta said. The bell rang. Teuta and Erink groaned. The four of them headed to their next class. It was the class every kid or squid hated: math.

Charlotte didn't mind math and was quite good at it. Teuta was bad at math and was barely focusing and doodling in her notebook. Erink was also disinterested in math and was watching Teuta doodle. Jr was watching and taking notes like a studious young "squid". The rest of the day blew by fast because it was just lunch, art class, recess, and Squinglish class.

The four of them went on the train together and talked about all the stuff they do at Inkopolis. Jr took notes so he could remember for later. They waved by to Jr as he got off his stop and he made his way back to the motel. As soon as he got in, he locked the door behind him and began removing the disguise. He tossed the wig and glasses onto the bed and went to take the contacts out. He took this time to himself to eat, relax, and do his first-day-of-school homework. After he finished all that, he picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Hello?"

"Jr? That you?" DJ Octavio asked.

"Yes, father."

"How was the first day of being an Inkling? Were they ink thirsty savages?"

"Surprisingly, no... They seemed quite tame to what we've dealt with."

"And the agents? You find them?"

"Yes, father. Not only that, I've become acquainted with them. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"You the man, son! Keep gettin' info on these guys. Peace out."

"Bye, father." He hangs up. He was already in pyjamas, so he flopped into bed and cuddled with his plush octopus. The mission was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Jr finally gets to school. I'm surprised that the agents didn't see through his disguise. It must have been really well made. Charlotte and Erink are suspicious though. Hmmm.


	3. Hitting the Town

A few weeks had passed. Octavio Jr had gotten pretty close to the three agents. Teuta wasn't suspicious of his true identity at all. Erink had eased up on the probing, but was still a bit wary. Charlotte was definitely suspicious of something, but didn't act upon her suspicions. The four of them were heading home after school, when Teuta gets an idea.

"Let’s go to Booyah Base. We can go shopping and do some turf wars and rank battles." she said excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds like a cool idea! Come on, let's go!" Erink exclaimed.

"We have homework, though..." Charlotte noted. The two shrugged.

"We can do it over the weekend. Come on!" Teuta said, while tugging on her sister's arm. Charlotte sighed and they ended up going. There were a lot of kids hanging out today, most of which were still in their uniforms. First they checked out the stores. The agents bought stuff and Jr just watched. They headed to the Inkopolis Tower.

"Are you guys gonna join?" Teuta asked. Charlotte and Erink shook their heads. She turned to Jr.

"I'm not sure how the rules work, so I'll just be watching." Jr said. Teuta nodded and made her way to the playing field. The three watched as she began covering the ground with her ink.

"What's the objective of this?" Jr asked.

"To cover more turf than the other team. Teuta's really good at turf wars." Charlotte replied. They continued watching until the match was over. Jr was also taking notes on what Charlotte told him. He also took notes on the weapons he saw. Teuta went a few rounds before she was tuckered out.

"I'm gonna do some Splat zones now." Charlotte said.

"Alright, good luck!" Teuta said patting her sister on the back. They now watched as Charlotte kicked butt at this mode.

"What's the objective of this mode?" Jr asked.

"There are usually one or two areas a team needs to cover. When the area is covered by a team's ink a timer starts counting down. Once it reaches zero, a team wins. But, if the opposing team takes control while your team was in control, you get time penalties. It can get pretty crazy, but Charlotte's super good." Erink explained. They continued watching in silence, except for the occasional cheers by Teuta and Erink.

Eventually they were too pooped to do more matches, so they began heading home. While heading home, Charlotte got a text from Agent 1. It read:

"Cap'n Cuttlefish needs to see you ASAP. I'm not sure what it's about, but you should probably check it out." Charlotte tapped Teuta and Erink's shoulders. They stared and she motioned to the grate to Octo Valley. They nod and Charlotte taps Jr's shoulder. He turns his attention to her.

"We need to go somewhere. Wanna come along?" Charlotte asked. Teuta and Erink headed through the grate. Jr couldn't disguise his Octopus form, so he shook his head.

"Well OK then. See you later." Charlotte heads off and he sighs, relieved.

'That could've blown my cover... Thanks cod it didn't.' He begins heading home.

\--

They made their way to Octo Valley and Cap'n Cuttlefish was there as usual.

"Ah! You kiddos are finally here! I've got news on the Octarian threat!" Cap'n Cuttlefish said.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"I have a feeling DJ Octavio here has been planning things behind me back. He may or may not have a spy lurking around Inkopolis! He hasn't said anything yet, but I know it's so! I can feel it in me cuttles! Be careful, OK? And catch the fiend!"

"Got it, Cap'n. We won't let you down." Charlotte said. The three of them left, and then headed home. While going home Charlotte was thinking.

'I wonder if Inktavio knows something about this. He is pretty new and all... I can’t just make snap judgements, though. I’ll keep my eyes peeled.'

\--

Tonight was the night Octavio Jr was doing the usual calling his dad. He picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jr, time’s startin' to run out, yo. We need to work faster. Do you have their trust?" DJ Octavio asked.

"Yes, father. They all trust me for the most part."

"Good, good. Soon the plan will have to go into action so keep sending in info. Got any deets today?"

"Apparently they partake in these games called turf wars and splat zones. Both are four on four matches focused on cover as much ground with your team's ink. One’s a bit more complex so I'll send in info later. I've also learned that Inklings are obsessed with something called freshness. It has something to do with levels and clothes. I haven't quite figured it out yet, but I'm guess it has to do with their ranking system. I also got some info on the weapons they use, so I’ll be sending the notes I took to base."

"Awesome. Thanks for the info kid. I've gotta keep a low profile, so you'll be on your own for a bit. Be safe, yo."

"Bye father." He hangs up. He eventually headed to bed, with both his mission and his friends in mind. He was beginning to get mixed feelings now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. The four of them go to Inkopolis Plaza to hang out after school. Jr is taking notes on everything. None of the others seem to care about why he does that though.


	4. Definitely Not a Crush

A month or so had passed and Octavio Jr had assimilated well amongst the Inklings. He had grown close to Charlotte, Teuta, and Erink. They were all heading home from school and Charlotte was thinking. She leaned over to Teuta.

"Inktavio's been home alone for a long while. I'm gonna invite him over for dinner." she whispered. Teuta nodded. Charlotte tapped Jr's shoulder and he turned his attention to her.

"I want you to come over to our house for dinner and stuff." she said.

"No thank you. I'd rather go home." Jr replied.

"I insist."

"I politely decline. I really need to be getting home."

"To what?" The two were staring each other down. Erink and Teuta were intently watching. Eventually Jr gave in. He averted eye contact.

"Fine." Teuta and Erink cheered. The four began making their way to Charlotte and Teuta's house. As they went Jr thought to himself.

'What's wrong with me? How can I give into her? This is obviously some kind of trap, so I better keep my guard up.' They finally got to their house and a toddler came to greet them.

"Hi Cephine!" Teuta exclaimed, picking her up. "This is our baby sister, Cephine. Isn't she cute?" He nods slowly. Teuta put her back down and she toddled to the couch. Charlotte turned to Jr.

"Our mom should be home in an hour or so. We can do homework or chill 'til she arrives." she said. He nods. Charlotte and Jr were doing homework, while Teuta and Erink were playing video games. Cephine was staring at Jr extremely seriously. Jr was getting a tad uneasy by this.

"Does she usually stare at people like that?" he asked Charlotte. She shook her head.

"She usually just stares at Octarians in the video games like that. Not sure why she's staring at you like that. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Right..." He's sweating a little and tries to keep his cool. 'I can't have some infant blow my cover. Gotta keep cool.' He relaxes and continues doing the homework. By then, their mother finally gets home.

"Hi, squiddos! Are you doing OK?" she asked. They all nod. "Oh, you must be their friend, Inktavio! It's nice to finally get to meet you!" She shook his hand vigorously; he could tell she was happy to see him. "I'll go prep dinner and it should be done in a few." Their mom and Charlotte head to the kitchen. It was just Jr, Erink, Teuta, and Cephine in the living room. Erink would break the ice.

"So, how do you like Inkopolis so far?" he asked.

"It's nice, I guess. Everyone's really friendly." Jr replied. For once he didn't feel threatened and actually comfortable. 'My dad can't possibly be wrong about these guys, could he…? No. I gotta keep my guard up.'

"Squids! Dinner time!" the twin’s mom called.

"Great! I'm starving!" Erink exclaimed, running into the dining room. They all took their seats and started eating, except for Jr. He was staring at his plate with a somewhat green tint to his face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" the mom asked.

"Is... Is this octopus?" Jr asked, keeping his composure, but internally screaming his head off.

"Yes, dear. Why?"

"I'm... Uh... Allergic to octopus."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, dear! We have some left over tuna casserole in the fridge. Would that be alright?" she asked, taking the plate from in front of him. He nods.

"I've never heard of an octopus allergy." Erink commented while shoving a fork full of octopus in his mouth.

"Dude, shut up! People can be allergic to anything." Teuta retorted. Their mom returns and gives him the tuna casserole and he eats that. They generally have a chill night, and eventually it's time for Jr to head home.

"I should really be heading home now..." Jr said, slowly heading to the door.

"I'll walk you home. It's not safe to be out at night on your own." Charlotte said, following him.

"It's fine. I’d prefer to go alone."

"I really insist." She stared him down once again and he finally gives in. 

"Fine..." he sighed. The two of them head off. Teuta and Erink watched as they left. The walk was generally silent. Charlotte broke the ice.

"Don't you get a little lonely in that motel?" He shrugged.

"Not really... I'm kinda used to it."

"Your dad doesn't come home to hang out with you often?"

"No. He's very busy..."

"That sounds really awful. I can't imagine being without my mom, my sisters, or even Erink... You've got us to count on, OK?" He was a bit surprised to hear this and he blushed slightly. He averts eye contact and replies.

"Uh... OK..." She giggles. As they continued walking they noticed something flying in the sky. Charlotte squints to look at it and Jr was hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“Isn’t that a UFO?” she asked. She began running after it. It unfortunately got away. She goes back to for Jr, but he was gone. She assumes he went home, so she went home herself.

\--

He lets out an exasperated sigh and flops onto his bed face first as soon as he arrives home. He groans loudly and then rolls onto his back.

'What is wrong with me? Why am I letting some Inkling girl walk all over me? I wouldn't give into her wishes if it weren't for those piercing pink eyes... Those piercing pink eyes...' He lay there and thought about Charlotte for a bit. He could feel his face getting warm from blushing. It hit him. "Carp..." He slowly sat up and looked over at his walkie-talkie. Its light was blinking red feverishly. He missed his dad's calls. He picked it up to call him.

"Hello?" he said, bracing for the worst.

"OH! Now you pick up? Where were you? Who do you think you are, leavin' me in the dark like that?" DJ Octavio basically yelled through the transceiver. Before he could go on, Jr cut him off.

"I was having dinner at my friends' house."

"Havin' dinner with friends? Dude, you’re on a mission? You can be havin' dinner parties all willy-nilly."

"Gaining trust takes time. And I couldn't say no."

"Why?"

"Charlotte is very persistent. She has very piercing, pink eyes..." There’s a silence and it hits DJ Octavio.

"WAIT. HOLD UP. You can’t ACTUALLY be falling for this Inkling chick?!”

“Wh-what?! No, of course not.”

“Come on, man. It won’t work. It could mess up the mission. You dig?"

"I understand."

"Don't get too attached, got it."

"Yes, father...” There’s another silence, and Jr remembers the UFO. “Hey, what’s with the UFO flying around?"

“I got tired of waitin’, so I left. Time’s runnin’ out kid, the plan’s gonna have to fly sooner or later. Understand?”

“Yes, father.” They hang up. He pulls off the wig and the mask. He takes out the contacts and changes into pyjamas. He climbs into bed and can't help but thinking about her. 'Maybe there's another way...' He sighs, hugs his stuffed octopus tightly, and just goes to sleep. The plan may need to be reworked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Jr goes to the twin's house for dinner. He also realizes he has a crush on Charlotte. Oh, teenagers. It's gonna get really interesting soon.


	5. Sleepover

Over a month had passed and the three agents were planning something. While at lunch they went to Jr.

"Hey Inktavio, we're having a sleepover tonight." Teuta started.

"That's nice." he said.

"And you're invited!" Erink added.

"And we'd really like you to come." Charlotte chimed in.

"I really can't stay the night..." Jr said.

"Well, why not?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm really not comfortable sleeping around others..."

"OH come on! It's not like we're gonna prank you or anything! Right, Erink?" Teuta said, nudging Erink, who was giggling at the thought of pranks. He snaps out of it and nods in agreement. Charlotte was staring at him.

"Come on please, it'll be fun." She was staring him down, but it was more of a gentle plead than a glare. He melted at her expression, at least on the inside.

"Well, OK... Do I need to do anything in particular at this sleepover?" he asked. Charlotte shook her head.

"Just bring pyjamas and whatever else you use to sleep and you'll be fine." she said. The school day went about normally and the four went their separate ways home. Jr was in his room doing research on sleepovers and stuff. Since his dad was keeping a low profile, it was up to him to figure this out.

"So you go over to houses and just relax there and then sleep. I don't understand the point of this. Maybe an ambush? Do they know my true identity? That blasted Cuttlefish probably told them something. I just gotta keep my cool and keep my guard up when I'm there." he thought aloud. He'd being going over in a few hours, so he just relaxed.

Hours passed and he made his way to Charlotte and Teuta's house. He knocks on the door. Teuta opened the door.

"Hey, you actually made it! Awesome! Come on in, dude." Teuta exclaimed happily. Jr enters and Erink and Charlotte were there chilling in the couch. They waved to him and he waved back.

"Hey, Inktavio. I'm glad you came." Charlotte said. He simply nodded.

"So... now what?" Erink asked.

"Let's play video games!" Teuta exclaimed loudly. She turned on their Squii U and they began playing some games. Cephine was there, staring at him and the Octarians in the game seriously as usual. Charlotte's suspicions were finally set. After playing video games they just ate dinner. Teuta was loudly telling her turf war stories and the rest were listening. Erink probably laughed the most at them, while Charlotte would just smile every once in a while. Jr wore his usual serious expression through most of it, even though he was intrigued.

After dinner, they watched a movie. The theme of the movie was humans. It was supposed to be a scary movie. Erink was freaked out, so he screamed a lot and was peeking through his fingers through most of it. Teuta was laughing through most of it and cracking jokes. Charlotte was quietly watching it, and constantly telling Erink and Teuta to shush. Jr was unfazed and watched it quietly.

It was getting near bed time, so Charlotte showed Jr where he would be sleeping.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." she said, motioning to his bed.

"You'll be bunking with me! We can have a little man-to-man time! It'll be fun!" Erink added.

"Man-to-man time?" Jr asked with a confused expression. Charlotte giggled and he blushed slightly. Erink tugged on his arm and pulled him into the room.

"Night you two." she said, waving and heading to her own room.

"Night, Charlotte!" Erink called.

"Good night, Charlotte." Jr said. Erink shut the lights off and hopped into his bed. He was facing Jr and Jr was anticipating Erink's probing. Erink opened his mouth and began.

"I see you're always blushing when you're around and talking with Charlotte. You got a crush on her, huh?"

"Wh-what? No- I mean..." Jr stammered. He regained his composure." I guess I do like her. Like-like her. She seems really nice and cool..." His face was warm and his cheeks glowed purple on his pale skin. Erink nodded.

"Charlotte and Teuta are VERY important to me. They're basically like sisters to me. When you came along I felt threatened and like you were gonna steal 'em from me. I was jealous about how close you and Charlotte were getting..." he paused thoughtfully. Jr was a bit surprised to hear this. "But, I now feel like I can trust you. Dude-to-dude trust. I know now that you two are super compatible. You should totally ask her out. She thinks you're real fresh, you know?"

Jr was a bit at a loss for words. He finally replied.

“Thank you, Erink. I'll try to do that soon." Erink grinned widely and nodded.

"Anyways, man talk now...“ Erink continued. They talked for an hour or so, until Erink basically tuckered himself out. A few minutes after Jr fell asleep, Erink did too.

\--

The following morning, Jr woke up early and left. He left a note thanking for having them over. He made his way back to the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Jr finally admits his crush on Charlotte. Charlotte also has great suspicions that something's up with Jr. We'll see what happens next.


	6. The Big Reveal

Charlotte woke up early that morning as well and went to check on the boys. She gently opened the door and Erink was there snoring away. She looked at Jr's bed and he wasn't there.

'He left so early...' she thought. She turned to leave. She got dressed and grabbed her Aerospray RG. She was going to find out what was up with 'Inktavio'. She made her way to the motel. His door was unlocked, so she carefully entered. Her Aerospray was in her hands already. She looked around the room. The bathroom door was closed so she assumed he was in there. She spotted the wig he usually wore and began reaching for it. She was about to grab it, but Jr came out the bathroom. Their eyes met and they were both frozen in place.

He didn't have the black mask around his eyes, but two separate purple rings around each eye. His eyes weren't orange, they were large and green. He had red tentacle hair on his head that hung above his shoulders instead of an Inkling ponytail. His hair had pale yellow suction cups going down each tentacle. His arm had a bandage wrapped around it, but a faint green glowing scar could be seen. He was indeed an Octoling. He spoke first.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Charlotte?"

"I came to check on you, since you left early! And I didn't wanna believe it, but... you're an Octoling! First you stuttered when saying your own name; If Inktavio's even your real name. Then you wouldn't participate in turf wars, which very weird for an Inkling. Then Cephine stared at you strangely followed by your refusal to eat octopus. The amount of Wasabi you've consumed over the course of the past few weeks is baffling. No normal kid would even use the amount you have. And lastly all the notes you’ve been taking throughout your whole time being here!"

He's silent.

"You're coming with me." Charlotte commanded.

"Or else what?" he snapped.

"I'll shoot." she said point her gun at him.

"You wouldn't dare." A spurt of ink flies right by his ear.

"I won't miss next time. Put on your disguise and let's go." They have their usual stare down. She was glaring at him and he was glaring at her. He was captivated by her pink eyes again, and finally complied. He got ready and they headed to Octo Valley. Charlotte texted Teuta and Erink to come to the valley.

An hour or so passed and all four of them were at Octo Valley. Cap'n Cuttlefish was there waiting. They were all staring and Jr. Charlotte pointed the gun at him.

"Take it off." she commanded. He pulls off the wig and the mask. They all gasped, except for Charlotte.

"I KNEW IT! From the start I knew something was off about him!" Erink exclaimed.

"I did not expect this..." Teuta said, with her hand cupped over her mouth.

"You did it, buckos! You found the spy! We could use this to our advantage!" Cap'n Cuttlefish cheered.

"How so?" Teuta asked.

"He could give us Intel on Octarian activity, agent 4! He has no other choice, but to tell us. You're out numbered, kiddo!" Cuttlefish chuckled. Jr sighed. So the four kids leave and return to Charlotte and Teuta's house.

When they arrive, the questioning begins. Erink starts.

"So what's your REAL name, 'Inktavio Jr'?" Erink leaned in real close squinting at him. Jr reeled back a little and replied.

"My real name is Octavio Jr."

"No wonder that name sounded familiar!" Erink commented.

"Which means DJ Octavio is your dad, huh?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, he’s my father..."

"Which also makes you prince?" Teuta added. He nodded. They all stared thoughtfully at the prince.

"Did you have any ongoing plans?" Charlotte asked. He nods slowly. "Call them off."

"What, I can't just-" She stares him down while pointing her Aerospray at him. He sighs. He pulls out his walkie-talkie. "Could I at least have some privacy?"

Charlotte motions for them to leave the room. Teuta and Erink leave. She turns to Jr before he leaves.

"You better not try anything funny, got it?"

"I understand." She leaves. He picks up the transceiver and speaks. "Hello?"

"Ah, Jr it's nice to hear from you again. Things goin' according to plan?" DJ Octavio asked. Jr sighed.

"Not exactly..."

"I don't like the sound of that. What happened?"

"I... I got found out... They know I'm an Octoling." There was a short silence.

"What?! DUDE! Come on, how did you manage that?" DJ Octavio exclaimed.

"I don't know! I guess I didn't lock the motel door behind me..."

"Ugh, Jr... Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Charlotte and Teuta's house."

"The agents house, Jr? Seriously, man?"

"I didn't have any other choice, dad. I'm outnumbered and they had me at gun point..." There's another pause. "We need to rework the plan. Cancel whatever we have going right now. I'll discuss it with you later. Bye."

"The clock's ticking, son. Bye." He hangs up. Jr sighs deeply. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he could bail and go through with his Octarian plans, but on the other hand he could try and see if they could fix the problems with the help of the Inklings. Charlotte and the others returned. He looks up.

"The current plans have been called off. I'll do my best to keep you updated with plans." Jr said. Charlotte nodded approvingly.

"Well there's not much we can do now but wait. You'll still need to wear you disguise when we go out and about. We don't know how other Inklings would react to you." Charlotte explained.

"I understand."

They generally went about their day normally after this. Jr was sleeping over at their place for the night. Hours passed and it was bed time. Erink was lying on his bed, holding in a question. He finally spoke.

"Inkta-... Octavio... Did our friendship mean anything to you?" Jr was staring at the ceiling, but turned to face Erink upon hearing this. He was caught by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Jr asked.

"Like, did you even see us as friends? Were you using us to just get info, and then throw us away like nothing?" Erink face was solemn and Jr thought quietly for a bit.

"Initially, I was just on a mission to get info on you guys and then I'd give you in..." He paused. Charlotte and Teuta were hiding by the door, listening in. "But I eventually got pretty attached to you guys. I consider you guys my friends... And even though I'm supposed to be opposed to Inklings, I... don't feel that way. My friendship for you guys is sincere. My feelings for Charlotte are true." Charlotte blushed upon hearing that. Teuta cupped her mouth to conceal her laughter. The two girls tiptoed back to their room. Erink smiled.

"So you do care... I'm glad. It's nice having a dude friend. I've never really had one...“ Erink said, somewhat sheepishly.

“Why is that?" Jr asked.

"Well, I got picked on a lot by other boys 'cause I cried a ton and I was super wimpy. Charlotte and Teuta were the only two who defended me and befriended me. That's why I'm so loyal to them and care about them so much." Erink's quiet for a bit. Jr sighs.

"This is all so tough." Jr said.

"I know."

"All my life, I was told Inklings were evil, heartless, and terrible creatures. I believed that for so long... And these past few weeks have been an eye opener. We're so different, yet so alike... I... I don't want to keep fighting against you guys... But as the prince... UGH." He covers his face. "I don't know what to do..."

"Hey, dude. Don't worry too much about it. This can't all be figured out overnight. We can try to figure stuff out tomorrow and however much longer it takes." Jr stares and Erink grins at him. "Well, night Octavio."

"Good night, Erink." Erink fell asleep first and Jr just lay awake, thinking. It was a tough situation he was in. For his species or for his friends? He really would have to think on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Jr's true identity is revealed! What's gonna happen to him now? Who knows!


	7. Reunited

It was early in the morning and DJ Octavio was awake, preparing his next plans. He was silently working at his desk when the phone rang.

"Who could possibly be calling this early in the morning?" he asked while picking up the transceiver. "Yo."

“Octavio?" said the voice. It was a gentle and silky voice. It sent a chill down DJ Octavio and he stammered to answer. He was in disbelief, but finally spat it out.

"B-Blanca? That really you?"

"Yes, it’s me."

"Where've you been? You OK?" He was about to throw some more questions at her, but she cut him off.

"I need to meet with you as soon as possible. We need to catch up and discuss things. Is that possible for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course... I'll head over today. Where you at?" he asked back.

"I'm in Calamari County. Please come soon. I'll speak with you there. Bye, Octavio."

"Later, Blanca." They hang up. He had to sit there and collect himself before he could head out. Once he did, he went off to a UFO. An Octarian runs after him.

"Sir! Sir! Wait!" he called.

"What is it, Octobob?" DJ Octavio replied.

"Where are you going?"

"Calamari County."

"What about the mission?"

"It'll have to be delayed a little. I ain't going to Calamari for no vacation, you know. It's important."

"And your son? What about him?" DJ Octavio almost forgot about him.

'I'm going to have to tell him his mom's alive, yo... This is gonna be tough.' he thought to himself. "Uh, just tell him I'm away on business or whatever. Here." He throws the walkie-talkie to Octobob.

"Sir, are you sure it'll be fine just leaving like this?"

"Yeah, it’ll be fine. Quit worrying, yo. I'll be gone a few days, a week at most. Do your best and continue with the building process. Got it?"

"Yes sir..." And with that DJ Octavio takes off on the UFO and begins making his way to Calamari.  
\--

It was later in the morning and the crew was up watching cartoons while eating breakfast. Charlotte was eating waffles and drinking chocolate milk. Teuta was eating eggs and bacon. Erink was eating waffles and drinking orange juice. Octavio Jr was eating bacon and waffles. They were mostly just eating, but, Teuta and Erink would start up a conversation once in a while. After breakfast they headed off to turf wars. Jr just watched while the rest of them headed into battle. He would take that time to call his dad.

"Hello?”

“Um... Hi, Prince Octavio."

"Octobob? Why do you have my dad's walkie-talkie? Where is he?" Jr asked.

"He's, um, heading to Calamari County, your highness."

"For what?"

"Um, he didn't exactly tell me... He did say it was important though!"

"And the plans?"

"D-delayed, your highness..."

"Very well. Send me to blueprints of whatever you guys are working on over there. Also send me the next steps towards the plot. Understand?"

"Y-yes. Of course, Prince Octavio, sir... "

“Alright. Good bye, Octobob."

"Bye, your highness." He hangs up. The group approaches.

"That's enough turf wars for now. Let's go buy stuff at Booyah Base." Teuta said. They browsed the stores and picked up a few things before finally heading home. The rain was rolling in, so it was a good thing they got home in time.

\--

DJ Octavio's UFO was hovering over Calamari. He looked down and spotted a woman standing on the beach. He landed on the beach near her and exited the ship. They stared at each other for a few seconds before running into each other's arms. They hugged a while before speaking.

"I've missed you so much... Were you here all this time? What happened back then?" DJ Octavio asked, while still holding her face. She was averting eye contact by looking down. She's silent before speaking up.

"I've been gone so long..." she started. "I have so much to tell you."

"Well, I'm here now and I'm ready to listen." He pushed her chin up so she could look at him. She smiled.

"Well... Alright... Let's just discuss things inside." she said while leading him to her palace. Once they were all settled in, she began her story.

"I'm sure you remember that day where I disappeared, correct?" she asked.

"Oh, of course. It was the worst day of my life, yo. Well one of the worst."

“Well I should note, I still can’t quite remember what happened on that day. I’m assuming that I hit my head hard...” she tried to remember, but could not.

“Stalactites and panels came crashing down on you. We all assumed you had been crushed or your body fell deeper into the valley…” DJ Octavio said, while averting eye contact. She blinked and stared at him, surprised. She really couldn’t remember much of what happened that day. To hear that’s what they thought become of her was saddening. She felt bad that she couldn’t have come back and that she caused all of them so much pain.

“I don’t remember how I survived or what happened, but I can tell you what happen after I woke up…” she continued. He listened intently. “I couldn’t remember who I was or where I came from, so I began heading the opposite direction of the Valley. I walked for days it seemed, until I met up with the light at the end of a tunnel. When I reached the end of the tunnel I was far away and outside of the valley. I eventually passed out from exhaustion. When I awoke I was in a bed. Apparently a couple found me passed out in front of the cave and took me in. They told me I was in Calamari County when I asked. They helped me regain my strength and in return I helped them with their town. I had basically started over and I was trying to regain my memories.”

"So, you had, like, amnesia, huh?” DJ Octavio asked, surprised.

"Indeed. It was only recently when I regained my memories of you, our son, and Octo Valley.” She paused for a bit. “While living there those fourteen years, I also learned that both our races can peacefully work hand in hand with each other. We don’t need to keep fighting this war, Octavio.” He looks down and she was staring him down. “This brings us to my next point. Are you still invested in taking over Inkopolis and our son? How is he doing?" DJ Octavio begins sweating nervously.

"About that..." he started. She groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Octavio, I love you, but this needs to stop. Firstly our son. Where is he?"

"He's, well... in Inkopolis."

"Doing what?"

"Some undercover work... Well it used to be undercover... "

“What does that mean?" DJ Octavio rubs the back of his head.

"After I got beat in my latest attempt to take over Inkopolis, I sent Jr to do some spying on the agents who beat me. He got found out by them and I assume they're holding him hostage for info or something." He winced for her reaction.

"Octavio! How can you be so irresponsible?! And why didn't you attempt to go incognito?"

"I was stuck in a snow globe..." She groaned once again. "I know, I know. It's totally lame. He's kinda in a tight spot right now, so the plans are on hold right now."

"Are you still going to go through with them? How do you know they'll be successful?"

"I don't know. I just sorta hope they do most of the time." She frowns and crosses her arms.

"I really wish you'd stop this, but I'm not going to force you to do anything. Just try to think about your son and our people, OK?" She holds his tentacles and looks into his eyes.

"I'll... I'll think about it..." He averts eye contact. "Are you coming back to Octo Valley?" She shakes her head.

"I think I'll stay here. They need me here. If something happens, you and all the Octarians in the valley are welcome here. OK?"

"OK."

"Let's just use this time now to catch up. I want to hear all about our son." She grins and he can't help but grinning back. He begins telling her about the past few years with Octavio Jr while she's been gone. He would be staying with her for a few days so Jr and he would not be in contact for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Blanca, Jr's real mom is revealed. How will this affect things? Hopefully not by much.


	8. Date Gone Wrong

DJ Octavio had returned to Octo Valley after spending a few days catching up with his wife. He was thinking about what she had told him as he walked through the door of his base.

'Could it really be time to give up these plans of taking over Inkopolis? Is all my father's hard work really gonna be all for nothing?' he silently thinks to himself. 'No. We've come so far. The goal is right at our tentacle tips. This time it will be ours.' He presses a button and pages Octobob.

"Octobob?"

"OH! Your majesty, you’re back already?" Octobob asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen. I want the plans going into action this Friday, got it. The invasion starts this Friday. Inform the troops. Got it?" DJ Octavio commands.

"This Friday? O-oh OK, sir. I'll tell everyone else. And, um, do you want the walkie-talkie back? I'm sure your son would like to report stuff to you. "

“Yeah, sure. Bring it here. Bye for now."

"Bye, sir...“ Octobob begins heading to the control room to announce the plans going into action. Inkopolis would belong to the Octarians very soon.

\--

On Octavio Jr's end, things were going swimmingly. He was really starting to reconsider the Octarian plans he was supposed to carry out. He preferred to hang out with his friends at Booyah Base, watch them do turf wars and rank battles, and was even starting to enjoy their music too. His friends were glad he was having a change of heart and we're hoping for the best.

Today was the day he was going to ask Charlotte out. They were going to hang out at Arowana Mall today, so it was the perfect spot to ask. Erink was aware of this and would help the young Octoling out by distracting Teuta.

When they arrived at the mall Erink tugged on Teuta's arm.

"Hey, let's go check out the video games. I hear they have a new asquiibo coming out today." he said.

"OH, heck yeah! Let's go!" she said, while breaking into a sprint. Erink nodded at Jr and followed Teuta.

"We'll catch you two later. Meet up by the doughnut shop, OK?"

"Alright. See you two." Charlotte said. Erink ran off and Charlotte turned her attention to Octavio Jr. "Let's go wander." He nodded and they headed off. While walking his heart began to race. He was so nervous about asking since he had never done something like this before. They window shopped for a bit. Charlotte went in and tried on some clothes. Eventually they got bored of walking around, so they sat on the rim of a fountain. They were sitting silently until he worked up the courage to speak up.

"Um... Charlotte? Can I ask you something?" he started.

"Shoot." she replied. He takes a deep breath.

"Would you... Would you..." His face was starting to blush purple. She looked in his direction.

"Would I what?" Her pink eyes pierced through him. He gulped, finally mustered up the courage, and spat it out.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise and she was silent. He expected rejection and remained silent, anticipating her reply. She smiled gently.

"Sure." she replied. He lets out a sigh of relief. "What day and time? And where?" He tenses up again.

"Oh my cod. I didn't even think that far ahead." She simply giggled and patted his back.

"Don't sweat it. There's a carnival in town this month. We can meet there. I'll send you the directions. How's Friday at 5pm for you?" she asked.

"It's good."

"Great. I'm looking forward to meeting you there." She smiles at him and he somewhat smiles back. "Anyways. We should go meet up with Teuta and Erink."

"Right. Let's go." They head to the food court where Teuta and Erink were waiting. Right by the doughnut shop like Erink said. They l waved to each other.

"Let's go get some doughnuts!" Teuta exclaimed. They all simply laughed and went to get their doughnuts. It was basically a chill day of just hanging out at the mall.  
\--

Days passed and it was finally Friday. Those days went on about normally; the usual school, turf wars, and ranked battles. Jr received no updates on any plans, so he went about his day normally. DJ Octavio's plans were ready to go into action and they started that evening. Jr made his way to the carnival where Charlotte was already waiting. He waved to her shyly and she waved back. Before they started their date, Charlotte asked him something.

"Are you sure there are no plans going on today?" He nods and replied.

"I'm sure of it. Nothing should be happening for a few more days." She nods and then the two started off their date just by playing some carnival games.

\--

Elsewhere, Octarians were starting to invade Inkopolis. They captured Cap'n Cuttlefish first. The Squid Sisters were just chilling during their down time, when suddenly Octarians burst through the doors. They gasped.

"An invasion!" Callie exclaimed. An Octoling had her at gun point.

"Come nice and easy, and old Cuttlefish won't be hurt." the Octoling said, smugly.

"You wouldn't." Marie said.

"I can and I will." The two didn't want to risk their grandfather's safety, so they complied.

"OK... Just please don't hurt him, OK?" Callie sighed sadly.

"Of course." the Octoling smirked, placing handcuffs on the two cousins. "Take them back to the base." An Octobomber escorted them out and to a UFO. The Octoling followed.

\--

Meanwhile, Teuta and Erink were at home playing video games when a bunch of Octarians ambushed them. While trying to fight them off by hand, the house was thrown into disarray. The couch got knocked over, cords from the game system got tangled, and when the two agents did get their weapons, ink was spread everywhere. They were severely outnumbered and were swiftly captured. Cephine went and hid under their mom’s bed when the commotion began. She was left at home all alone.

\--

Back at the carnival, things were going well. Charlotte and Jr were on the Ferris wheel.

"I've really enjoyed this day so far." Charlotte sighed happily.

"Me too. It's the most fun I've had in a long while." Jr added. They were sitting very close to each other.

"Octavio... Do you really want to go through with your original plans? Isn't there anything that can be done to help the Octarians?"

"Electricity is scarce down there... And the place is really falling apart... Our next thing would be to resurface, but where would we go?" he frowns. He looks down at his fingers that he's twiddling. She pats his shoulder. He looks up at her.

"I'm sure we can figure something out. Things are a lot different now." She smiles at him and he smiles back. They were really close now. They were moving closer and were about to kiss, until they heard a scream. They stopped and stared. Octarians were there messing everything up; they were knocking over stalls firing. Jr's heart skipped a beat. Charlotte's heart dropped. She whipped around angrily to face him.

"You said no plans were going into action today! You lied?!" she snapped.

"Charlotte, no- I didn't-" he stammered before she smacked him across the cheek. She stood up on the seat and began making her way down the ride. "Charlotte, wait!" He called following her down.

“I don’t ever want to see or speak to you again. You Octarians can’t be trusted!” She called angrily. Those words hurt and he stopped in his tracks. She stormed through the chaos and eventually he lost track of her. Anger and sadness swirled around inside of him. He sighed and rubbed his cheek.

'My dad obviously has something to do with this.' he thought, pulling out his walkie-talkie. He calls his dad.

"Dad, you there?" he asked.

"'Sup Jr?"

"I thought the plans were delayed! What's the big idea?!"

"Whoa, whoa. Watch the 'tude, mister. You took too long and we got all the info we need. We nabbed a bunch of Zapfish, Cuttlefish, and most of the agents. Return to base now. Well, later Jr."

"Dad, wait." DJ Octavio already hung up. Jr sighed. He felt frustrated, hurt, and just all around upset. 'I guess my dad was right… Octarians and Inklings just aren’t meant to be...' He begins making his to Octo Valley. It was time to put aside his feelings for the Inklings, and fulfill the Octarian dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. The chapter in which everything all goes to shit for Jr. That's too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue of my first Splatoon fan fiction. It's mostly about [Nella-Boo](https://nella-boo.deviantart.com) and my Splatoon fan characters. This chapter mostly focuses on Jr getting somewhat settled in.


End file.
